<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Off Limits by Loving_spn_and_tvd</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22372981">Off Limits</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loving_spn_and_tvd/pseuds/Loving_spn_and_tvd'>Loving_spn_and_tvd</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dirty Talk, Dylan O'Brien - Freeform, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Forbidden, Forbidden Love, In the Maze, Marking, Masturbation in Shower, Mutual Masturbation, Oral Sex, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Sex, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Shameless Smut, Shower Sex, Smut, Vaginal Sex, forbidden relationship, possessive thomas, thomas dirty talks</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 13:36:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,915</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22372981</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loving_spn_and_tvd/pseuds/Loving_spn_and_tvd</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Thomas wants the OC but she is forbidden by Gally will that stop her?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gally/Thomas (Maze Runner), dylan - Relationship, gally x oc, thomas x oc, thomas x original female character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Off Limits</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Words: 4662</p><p>Warnings: Soooo Much Smut, Shower Sex, Mutual Masturbation, Forbidden Relationship. Swearing. Think that’s it! </p><p>Pairings: Thomas x OC (Chloe)</p><p>Characters: Thomas, OC (Chole), Gally, mentions of others.</p><p>A/N: Okay guys! This is my second addition in aid of Tomuary! Thank you once again to .... for coming up with this amazing idea that is Tomuary! Let’s celebrate until the end!! Please let me know what you think! Hope you enjoy!!</p><p> </p><p>The morning sun is just rising as Chloe opens her eyes, rolling onto her side she takes a look around, the glade was always beautiful this time in the morning. Nobody is really awake yet, it’s so quiet and peaceful. the early morning dew was still clinging to the bright green grass. Her mind wanders back to the night before. Back to Thomas and all of those seemingly innocent touches, lately he had been acting a little different around her. Not that she minded after all who the hell would. Thomas’ hands would linger on her skin longer than necessary, his eyes would focus on hers, sometimes even when others were talking. </p><p>Last night though, things only intensified. When he had hugged her goodnight, he’d pulled her close to him, his body so solid against her soft one. Instinctively her arms wrapped around his neck when his soft lips pressed against her cheek she’d smiled. Until they’d moved to her ear, lips brushing over the lobe, breath fanning across her cheek and she’d had to bite down on her bottom lip to stop the breathy sigh that wanted to escape. </p><p>Without her even realising he’d backed her up against one of the shacks, almost completely out of view of the others. Chloe swallowed hard as Thomas’ hands gripped her hips, just under the very bottom of her t-shirt long fingers digging just right into her skin. </p><p>Her hands push into the hair at the base of his skull and he can’t help but groan at the feeling. “You know that you being off limits only makes me want you that much more right? Every time you look at me with those beautiful fucking eyes,” he mumbles pressing kisses against her cheek.</p><p>Chloe wasn’t sure if she was dreaming back then, or if she was breathing. Sure there had always been flirty banter and lingering touches, but he’d never said anything. Never brought it up. Tugging his hair gently she pulls his face from her neck so she’s looking into his eyes.</p><p>Those big brown eyes are almost black when looks at her, only the torch light behind them makes them visible in the darkness. “I think you’re drunk-” she can’t help but giggle at the dopey smile on his face, perfect plump lips distracting her slightly before she continues, “You’ve never mentioned anything before, why?” Chloe asks fingers still combing through the back of his hair, she smiles watching his eyes close under the sensation.</p><p>“Never thought you were interested, just thought-” Thomas is cut off but someone clearing their throat. Both of them sigh as Thomas steps back, where he finds Gally glaring at him. “Gally it’s n-” Thomas tries to explain but is quickly cut off when Gally folds his arms across his chest.</p><p>“Greenie, just hit the hammocks before I change my mind and I put you in the hole for the night. You should know the rules by now” Gally sighs, pointing Thomas towards the hammocks as he moves to the side.</p><p>“You do realise I’m not the Greenie anymore right? Probably need to stop calling me that” Thomas sasses as he walks away, throwing Chloe a wink as he walks away.</p><p>Chloe however is still slightly in shock, she’s still clenching her thighs together as Gally approaches her. She isn’t even trying to hide the fact that she’s not listening to him, as she watches Thomas walk away. Never had a saying been more true, she really did hate to see him go, but boy did she love to watch him leave.</p><p>Gally gently taps her shoulder, Chloe reluctantly turns to acknowledge him. “What Gally?” she sighs really having to resist the urge to roll her eyes at him.</p><p>“You’re getting too close to him Chloe, you know the rules” </p><p>“They’re your rules Gally, nobody else wants to listen to them. And guess what, you don’t fucking own me. I’m going to bed” </p><p>Gally calls after her but she keeps walking. </p><p>So yes, Thomas was becoming quite the distraction for Chloe. There’s a big part of her that doesn’t care that he gets her in trouble. After what she’d found out just last night there was no way she was dropping the ball now. She adjusts a little in her hammock, resting her arm under her head, that’s when she notices him laying there, right across from her his covers have been dropped to the floor. His chest rises and falls with the gentle breaths he takes. The throbbing between her thighs is still there, she can’t stop thinking about how good he felt pressed up against her, the way his hands felt against her skin, the feel of his lips as they brushed her cheek.</p><p>The more that her mind wanders to Thomas and how his had been last night, those long fingers gripping at her bare skin and plump lips she had only just resisted, the heavier her breathing becomes. The wetter she gets, the harder it gets for her to ignore it, so she stops trying too. When her fingers brush the patch of skin above her panties she can’t stop the shiver that rolls across her skin, pulling her covers up higher to hide herself. </p><p>Biting her bottom lip she looks over at Thomas again, finding that he’s still sleeping peacefully. His lips were slightly parted, all Chloe can think about is how good they’d feel pressed against hers. She lets out a relieved sigh as her fingers finally push inside her underwear. Carefully running two fingers through her wetness, when her fingers brush against her clit she whimpers behind her tightly shut lips. </p><p>Unable to get the visions from last night from her mind, she can’t help but wonder just what would’ve happened if stupid fucking Gally hadn’t shown up. When the same two fingers push inside her she can’t stop the gasp that falls from her parted lips, imagining it’s Thomas and he’s still got her pinned to the side of the shack. Those dark eyes focused on her as she falls apart underneath him. His lips pressed to her ear as he whispers dirty promises to her, she moves her fingers inside her the way she imagines that he would. While her free hand grips the blanket covering her, she allows her eyes to flutter open to her surprise she’s met by Thomas’ very open eyes. </p><p>Her hand pauses as she releases her lip, breathing coming out hard and fast as she tries to steady her thudding heart. Chloe watches as Thomas licks his lips, eyes dropping to where her hand is tenting the covers. He briefly looks around them, before turning back to her with a huge smirk curving those perfectly plump lips, one that might as well say gotcha.</p><p>Chloe’s eyes are wide and she can’t help but stare back at him, doing her best to swallow the lump in her throat. She offers him an awkward smile and he pouts at her, eyes flicking away from hers to the space where her hand is still pressed tightly between her legs. “Keep going, please. So fucking sexy” his sexy groan makes her legs shake even more, sucking in a deep breath she nods pull one of her legs up so her foot is pressed into the hammock, leg bent at the knee as she spreads her legs a little easier. </p><p>His eager eyes follow her every movement, grinning when he realises that she’s doing just as he asks. Thomas has to bite back a groan when her hand starts moving again, the sheer look of bliss that washes over her face, has his trackie pants becoming significantly tighter. Reaching a hand down he adjusts himself slightly, he can’t take his eyes off of her and just how fucking perfect she looks as she fucks herself with her fingers. “Tommy” she whines quietly, eyes hooded as she looks at him, with her red swollen bottom lip he almost loses his shit. </p><p>“Fuck princess look at you” he growls finally pushing his own hand into his pants, he watches as Chloe’s eyes finally move from his only to follow his hand. When his hand finally wraps around his cock he hisses through his teeth, the relief is completely indescribable. </p><p>Chloe is so fucking close, but she’s too restricted where she is she just needs more, she needs Thomas. “I need you Thomas, please” she whines desperately, pleading with him as her back arches awkwardly on the hammock almost knocking herself out of it. </p><p>Thomas sighs, his hand stilling in his pants as looks at her, there’s nothing he wants more. But he can’t get her in more trouble than he already has. “We can’t, I don’t wanna get you in any more trouble Chol” he tells her honestly, though it’s killing him to say the words out loud he almost wants to take them back. </p><p>Chloe shrugs as she pulls her hand from under the covers, making sure to keep her eyes on his when she swings her legs over the edge of the hammock and jumps down. She’s surprised she doesn’t fall with the amount her legs are still shaking. Her bare feet pad across the dry dirt, her spare clothes clutched in her hand as she walks closer to him. Thomas moves to sit up on his elbows, “So, I was wondering, should I assume that if I go to the showers right now you won't follow me?” Chloe asks curiously leaning in closer, loving the way he squirms under her gaze. He seems to bite back a growl as she leans close enough that their lips almost brush, “Are you too busy being a good boy now Tommy?” she questions seductively, managing to curb the shake in her voice, which makes her sound way more confident than she’s currently feeling.</p><p>“Don’t fucking push me Chloe” he grits out almost through his teeth, his voice is only fire to light the flames burning inside of her, especially when she knows just how bad she’s effecting him. Chloe’s fingers brush gently over the bulge in his pants and he visibly shivers under her touch. </p><p>“Who’s gonna stop me Thomas? Can’t be you, surely. Not since all of a sudden you want to do as you’re told. Guess I’ll just have to hope you change your mind, maybe you should let that side of you from last night out again Tommy, you might surprise yourself” She’s goading him and he fucking knows it, but it turns him on no end. </p><p>He can’t help but think that she has to know what she does to him, he’s even watching her as she walks away from him. It’s taking him everything not to follow her, he falls back into the hammock with a groan.</p><p>As Chloe walks away she glances briefly back at him, resting her spare clothes over her shoulder, happy to see he’s still watching her she makes a show of swinging her hips a little more. Her sleep shorts are becoming increasingly uncomfortable the further that she walks. That was one big problem with the glade, the showers were such a walk away from the main camp.</p><p>Finally Chloe rounds the final corner, happy to see that the shower block at least appeared to be empty. Entering one of the middle cubicles she makes quick work of stripping out of her clothes, sighing with relief when she’s finally naked. Turning the water on it makes more noise than she would like, but there’s nothing new there, everything around here squeaked. </p><p>Stepping out of the way of the shower head she allows the water to warm up. Chloe lets the water run over her hand until she’s happy with the temperature and is able to step beneath it comfortably. Pushing her hands through her hair she groans as the water soothes the ache of her muscles, her eyes snap open when the door to her shower slams open. To her surprise and utter delight revealing Thomas, there’s a moment of silence where her mouth gapes open slightly, feeling a little unable to speak as the door closes behind him.</p><p>“Oh fuck” she breathes out nervously, eyes scanning Thomas’ bare chest, licking her lips as she watches him push down his boxers. She barely has time to admire him though, he quickly kicks them aside and makes his first move closer.</p><p>Stepping even closer to her, he walks her back until her back hits the wall, “I told you not to fucking push me” he all but growls hard cock pressed against her stomach as he pushes himself closer, his fingers rest around her throat with just the slightest amount of pressure. There’s a little resistance as she swallows, her eyes locking with the dark brown orbs that are currently staring her down. Thomas leans down until his lips brush hers, she strains her neck trying to reach his lips but he keeps his distance. Smirking down at her as his body pins her between him and the wall. “You wanted the Thomas from last night right?” he questions voice so raspy it makes her shiver, she nods the best she can in his hold. “Come on Chlo, use that pretty mouth of yours” he instructs her, pulling down her bottom lip with his thumb. Feeling her swallow hard under his hand.</p><p>Chloe isn’t sure if she has ever been more turned on in her life, her mouth is so dry, she doesn’t physically know if she can talk. There is something inside her that doesn’t want to deny him though, even if her voice doesn’t quite work.</p><p>Her eyes flick up to meet his where she finds him still completely focused on her face, more importantly her mouth. “I just want you,” Comes her breathy reply, mind fogging over with desire when she watches his tongue move across his plump lips.</p><p>She can’t help but gasp as his thumb brushes her nipple, the air and the water coupled with his touch leave her nipples hard and sensitive. Running his sharp white teeth over his bottom lip Thomas’ hand continues down her body, fingers tickling her skin leaving behind goosebumps in their wake. “Look at you princess, so fucking perfect” his voice wraps around Chloe like a blanket as his fingers briefly brush against her swollen clit.</p><p>Chloe arches against his touch, a needy whine leaving her lips when his hand forcefully pushes her back against the wall. Thomas moves so his nose is bumping against hers, he’s so fucking close she can almost taste it.</p><p>“Please” Chloe moans wrapping a hand around the wrist he has on her hips, her other resting on his chest.</p><p>“I thought you liked teasing? Don’t like the shoe being on the other foot huh princess?” he practically purrs, lips finally brushing hers. It’s all too brief though, “You want me to stop?” he questions, her lips are parted and her breathing is heavy, she’s yet to take her eyes off of him. </p><p>“Fuck no” Chloe whimpers, grabbing his broad shoulders and pulling him against her. Thomas growls into her mouth, fingers tightening the smallest amount around her throat as his tongue slips easily past her parted lips. </p><p>Thomas’ free hand slips between her legs, easing two fingers inside her loving the way that she lets out a needy whine into his mouth. Chloe has to pull away to breathe, her lungs burning for air she lets her head drop back against the wall. Giving Thomas the room for kiss and nip along her jaw, leaving wet kisses just above his hand along her throat. “So wet for me. Fuck” he grunts as her pussy clenches around his fingers. </p><p>He sets a steady rhythm inside her, loving the way she’s clinging to him wherever is possible. Chloe’s legs almost fall out from under her when Thomas curls his fingers just right inside her, “You gotta keep it down Chlo” he chuckles as he releases her throat, kissing down to her collarbone, when he reaches her breasts he groans deep in his throat, lips and tongue swirling around one hardened nipple with the perfect amount of  attention, while his free hand moves to the other. Squeezing roughly in his large hand, his teeth scrape along the hardened bud as his fingers roll the other nipple between his thumb and forefinger, loving the way her back arches against his mouth and hands. </p><p>Chloe in unsure of what to lean into the most, her hips roll and her back arches against him. His lips pull from her nipple with a wet pop,his eyes raise to hers and he smirks with those damn lips again as he dropped to his knees at her feet. </p><p>Thomas nudges her legs apart, pressing feather light kisses to her inner thighs slowly making his way towards his fingers. Chloe pushes her hands into his dark thick hair, tugging gently as she tries to roll her hips against his hand. She has to bite into her bottom lip, when the tip of his tongue starts to circle around her swollen clit. “More Tommy, please. So close,” </p><p>Grip tightening in his hair Thomas moves his hands to grip her ass tightly pushing his face into her pussy, Chloe has to slam her hand over her mouth to stop the scream from falling from her lips. His tongue is buried deep inside her, nose rubbing against her clit as he shakes his head from side to side. </p><p>One of her hands leaves his hair to grip the pipe on the wall, her breathing is coming out hard and fast as he doubles his efforts. Tongue continued to move inside her the vibrations of his groans shoot through her body. She’s quivering against him as he moves one of his hands from her ass, rubbing harshly at her her clit. When their eyes meet again, she moans his name and he growls into her. </p><p>That tongue of his is working her perfectly, she’s so fucking close it’s almost painful. She’d worked herself so close earlier and now this she was moaning his name like a prayer. The hand on her ass pulls back and lands a smack on the cheek, then another, eyes never leaving hers, the pain and pleasure is enough to send an orgasm shooting through her body.</p><p>Thomas helps her ride it out moaning as the taste of her floods his tongue, he’s never been so turned on, not that he can remember. She tastes like the most amazing fucking thing in the world, she’s breathless and giggling gently and shakily trying to push his head from between her thighs. </p><p>The runner pulls back regretfully, licking his lips as he pulls away lowering her leg from his shoulder. When he’s back to his full height he pulls her body against him, cupping her cheeks he pulls her into a kiss that dominates her entire being. Chloe can’t help but run her hands across his chest and over his shoulders as they kiss, he’s impossibly soft, yet the muscles are so hard and strong, rippling under her touch. </p><p>“Sexiest thing I’ve ever seen. Fuck princess, you have no idea what you do to me,” Thomas whispers against her lips as he pulls back just slightly to look at her. </p><p>She’s slightly hypnotised watching the water cascading down his body, when suddenly Chloe’s small hand wraps around his thick cock. Causing Thomas to let out a deep groan from the back of his throat. Her lips press against his as she begins pumping his perfect length in her hand, Chloe pulls back to look at him, her teeth gently tugging his bottom lip as she does. Thomas is following the movements of her hand with his hips, as he fucks into her hand she presses kisses to his neck. Thomas’ hands grip her ass harshly, ducking his head he sucks her hardened nipple between his lips again, tongue swirling around it, the pull of his teeth against the sensitive bud causes a whimper to leave her lips.</p><p>Tugging his hair roughly, Chloe turns them pushing him back against the wall with a breathless laughter at the smirk that graces Thomas’ lips. “Ugh fuck” Thomas grunts as Chloe drops to her knees in front of him, giving him an innocent look as she looks up at him through her lashes, “Been dreaming about you from this angle baby girl, never thought - “ he cuts himself off as her lips wrap around the head of his cock, and she hums in the back of her throat at the taste of him finally in her mouth. </p><p>Chloe pulls off of him briefly, “No more thinking” she replies cheekily, hands gripping his ass as she pulls him closer, cock slowly pushing into her mouth, Thomas lets her take control for a minute and set the pace. He’s to struck by how fucking perfect she looks on her kness, with his cock between her lips. When his cock hits the back of her throat Chloe gags a little, which causes Thomas to let out a grunt, he knows he has to hold back from coming. He’s never felt anything so incredible in his entire life, her mouth is so warm and wet as she moves over his cock, his hands fist roughly in her hair and he loves the way she moans around him.</p><p>“Fuck baby take my cock so good, look at you” Thomas moans deeply, hands wrapped tight in her hair and he can’t stop watching her as she bobs her head over him. When Chloe hollows her cheeks and her tongue runs along the bottom of his cock it causes Thomas’ hips to jerk forward again, forcing his thick length into her throat when she swallows around him his legs almost collapse underneath him. </p><p>Chloe lets out a loud breathy gasp when Thomas’ yanked her hair harshly, pulling his cock out of her mouth. He stumbles back a little once her mouth leaves his cock, Chloe’s breathing is slightly ragged as she looks up at him with hooded eyes. </p><p>Thomas wraps his fingers around her arms as he helps her to her feet, pulling her close to his chest when their lips meet again, it’s all teeth and tongue, messy wet and perfect. Chloe pulls back from his mouth panting as his lips and teeth caress her jaw, sucking red marks into her skin, “Tommy please, fuck me. Need your cock” she whimpers breathlessly as the tip of his tongue runs from the base of her throat to her chin. </p><p>He’s smirking against her skin as he kisses his way to her lips, his hands slip down to her ass pulling her against him. “Hop up baby girl” he winks at her and she swears she swoons for him all over again.</p><p>Thomas helps her wrap her legs around his waist, Chloe rolls her hips against him they both watch, fixated on the way his cock slips against her dripping pussy. It looks almost as good as it feels. Chloe pulls back a little further and Thomas’ hands tighten on her ass, long fingers digging into the firm skin as the head of his cock pressed into her tight opening. </p><p>“So fucking tight” Thomas groans forehead dropping forward against Chloe’s. </p><p>“Feels so good Tommy” </p><p>One of Thomas’ hands pushes into the back of Chloe’s hair pulling her lips back to his, carefully inching his thick length inside her loving the whimpers that she releases against his lips. </p><p>“Fuck princess, so wet and perfect. Can’t wait for your pretty little pussy to clench around my cock” he grits out once he’s fully pressed inside her, once she has adjusted to his size he feels her roll her hips against him, signalling that he can move.</p><p>He pulls out slowly so just the tip is left inside her, when he slams back into her she screams out his name. “More Tommy, please” </p><p>Thomas smirks at her again, delivering another rough deep thrust. “You gotta keep it down naughty girl” he chuckles, pressing two fingers against her lips to keep her quiet. Her eyes meet those gorgeous brown ones as she sucks the fingers between her lips. “Oh fuck” he grunts setting a brutal pace inside her, the shower is freezing cold by now but neither of them notice, the wet slap of skin on skin is so perfectly distracting.</p><p>Thomas pauses briefly so that he can hook one of her legs into the crook of his elbows. The change of angle has her biting his fingers, as her tongue continues to swirl around the digits. </p><p>Pulling his fingers free from her mouth he trails them down her body, leaving a wet trail behind, between her breasts down her stomach over her belly button. Then they press against her clit, and her entire body jumps. Her hands grip his shoulders tightly as he picks up his pace again, Chloe’s head drops back against the wall as her nails digging into his skin. While Thomas has one hand gripping her ass roughly, the other still hooked under her leg as he fucks up into her. “So close Tommy, feels so fucking good” </p><p>“Such a good girl for me princess, you gonna come all over my cock?” he growls deep in his chest, pressing his face into her neck sucking marks into her skin, that he knows won't be hidden. He doesn’t care he wants everyone to know she’s all fucking his. </p><p>His mouth is doing nothing to quell the ache forming as she nears her release, “Y-Yes, so c-close. Please, keep t-talking Tommy” as she speaks her nails leave red marks down his back. </p><p>“You think you’re gonna be able to hide that you’re all mine now baby girl, full of my come and got my marks all over your beautiful body” his possessiveness, is something she hadn’t expected but all she can do is whimper in reply as he continues to push her closer to the edge. </p><p>Thomas presses harder against her clit and his fingers move faster,I don’t care who knows” she replies breathlessly, lifting her head so she’s looking into his gorgeous eyes again. “Fill me up so good” </p><p>“This is just the beginning of the things i’m gonna do to you princess” he promises his cock is slamming repeatedly into her g-spot when he kisses away her screams this time, the coil inside her snaps and she comes spasming around his thick length his name the only thing she can repeat against his lips. </p><p>She’s barely even starting to come down from her orgasm when Thomas’ orgasm hits him, his teeth sinking into her shoulder. Trying his best to keep himself from shouting her name, their bodies are shaking against one another. Thomas keeps a firm grasp on her as he pulls his mouth back from her shoulder, placing wet kisses along her skin. Her hands comb through his soaked hair, causing it to spike up all over the place. </p><p>Chloe giggles a little as he glares playfully at her, pressing a kiss to the tip of her nose. “You can put me down if you want” she smiles, finger brushing against his skin. </p><p>“Nope. Just a little longer baby, I love having you all to myself. All wet and naked” he grins at her cheekily, pushing the hair back from her face the blush still covering his cheeks.</p><p>“Water is fucking freezing though” Chloe giggles as Thomas holds her tighter, tucking them both in the corner away from the spray of the water. Thomas hums in agreement, fingers continuing to roam her skin. </p><p>“Greenie! You in there, we need to talk!” Gally shouts through the door suddenly, Thomas’ wide eyes turn to Chloe as she taps his arm for him to put her down. </p><p>“No way! He isn’t seeing you like that” Thomas growled possessively, making Chloe giggle as her feet finally touch the floor, she presses a chaste kiss to his lips. </p><p>Chloe grabs the towel she brought in with her and wraps it around her body, pushing her hair over one shoulder. She has to bite her bottom lip when Thomas steps behind her pressing his front tight to her back. Wrapping his arms around her body, she opens the door. </p><p>The look on Gally’s face is priceless, his mouth dropped open, eyes wide and he’s just staring. “He’s a little busy” Chloe says simply, gasping through a giggle when Thomas paws at her ass, face back in her neck again. His marks so clearly on show for everyone to see.</p><p>Gally doesn’t say anything, his mouth opens and closes a few times before he turns on his heels and walks away. </p><p>Chloe shuts the cubicle door quietly, smiling as she turns in Thomas’ arms wrapping them around his neck. Pressing up tip toes she smiles as he kisses her, ”You’re so beautiful Chlo and all mine” </p><p>“I wouldn’t have it any other way Tommy”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>